Lucy the Spider Witch
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: read and find out promise you'll like it and r & r :D
1. Deadman's Message?

PROLOGUE  
I thought I was an ordinary girl...I thought girls like myself only existed in mythology and fairy tales...but after all that has happened I'm starting to think...I was wrong to think such false statements, but it's too late to think differently in this life, because now is the time to end the life of my reincarnation in this physical form...  
CHAPTER 2  
10 YEARS EARLIER  
"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy..." A voice called to me from in my head as I dreamt a peculiar dream. Before the voice said something I was and still am dreaming about; a woman whom I've never seen before and myself in a pitch black room except I can see the both of us. The woman looks a lot like me, but this woman had a tattoo of a spider on her neck...a thought then struck me...since my mother died when I was really young all I have left is a slightly burnt picture but...she had a spider tattoo on her neck just like the woman right in front of me...the woman then spoke.  
'My dear daughter…I come to you now in the form of a dream spirit to tell you the true cause of my death and what I wanted to tell you when you turned 18, but it seems your powers have matured faster than expected, so I have no choice, but to tell you the truth…you are…a spider witch. All witches have a spirit animal and in our family that animal are a spider that is why you love spiders so much, but there is a bigger reason to tell you than just to surprise you…a great evil has raised here on Earth…Satan has come to Earth and you and your familiar need to stop him. The Lord has given me permission to stay here for the reason of I'm going to be the one to train you.'  
'So you really are my mother, I'm really a spider witch, and wait do I have a tattoo like yours?' I whispered shakily not out of anger like a normal person, but out of happiness and shock.  
'Also who or what is a familiar?' I asked switching the gears in my mind to "cautiously" mode being the kind of person I am.  
'Acantha to answer your questions is easy, but for you to understand my answer is , for you, easy as well, but for others it would be like giving geometry to a 2 year old ,so try not to tell anyone else about your powers, Arachne, or that you are training to kill Satan with a ghost.' She explained with a chuckle at the last thing she had listed not to talk about with non-spells as she called them also known as people without magic.  
'I will now begin answering your questions…' She said in an extremely calm tone.  
' Arachne is your familiar, a spider witch is a witch who controls spiders, and yes you have a spider tattoo like mine...just look at your thigh...' She said with a sly smirk. I looked down at my thigh and there it was... a dark purple spider with a web around it...I then screamed.

That tattoo was on my thigh and it was twice this size. I was obviously in a panic because I didn't think I really had a tattoo like my mother's and was just surprised that I really did have one only my mother's didn't have a web. I was obviously curious about this and my mother was just staring at me with a...SHOCKED LOOK?! Why was she the one who's shocked that's my reaction I'm the one who is supposed to be shocked.  
'Um... mom why do you look so shocked?' I asked in an extremely worried tone.  
'Oh...um it's because...you have a web around your spider no other spider witch has that...also if our kind have a web around their spider then that means they are the chosen to slay much more than just Satan...it means they are...immortal.' She said with the face of shock she wore earlier gone and now one of pure pride was displayed. My expression was one of shock and horror I mean I didn't want to live forever because who would? I asked my mother:  
'U-um m-mother what does this mean for me? Will I ever die 'cause I don't want to live forever. I mean who in their right mind would want to live forever…I think it would just feel like hell with a skin coating. 'I said with a look that read 'I'm serious who would want to live hell with a skin coating'  
'Ok once you wake up we will start training because it's Sunday what is a better day to train to kill Satan?' My mother said with a smile...


	2. Hell's Love

CHAPTER 2

**The moment I woke up from that dream...message...whatever it was I saw my mother standing right in front of me in silver chain and plate armor that was obviously built for a woman to wear, but it is 2012 and that armor looked as if it were from the 1900's so I was tired and completely confused as to why she was wearing that...**

** "-ucy...Lucy!" I heard my mother yell. **

** "Huh? Who? What? Wad I miss?" I asked my mother who just looked at me with a face that screamed "Really?" I looked at her with a blank and slightly frozen look of awkwardness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "EEEHHH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I thought that was just a dream but apparently it was real!**

** "Wow! You're dense! Did I not say in the dream I was going to be training you to slay the evil that has risen on Earth?!" She yelled in my ear. Luckily I live by myself so no one was there to ask me a lot of questions. No one… that's right even father died well…he was killed by a color gang on the way to work. I didn't even get the chance to tell him good bye or at least wave good bye I had been studying for a spelling test that night and stayed up too late but fell asleep the moment I had finally started to understand it. I still remember the day the police came to the house to tell me what happened. I may have only been four but, I was an extremely brilliant kid I'm currently in,** **Araneolus High School. This high school has a secret inside it that no one, but myself knows although I think people are going to soon find out just what that hidden secret really is...this secret my dear reader you will learn soon enough as well as the training I am about to be put through. I believe I don't necessarily have what it takes to be a true spider witch. Well time to train hard!**

**I walked through the forest behind my apartment as I think about what kind of training I was in for today. I suddenly heard a noise, I turned around and I saw black mist with what looked like red eyes and horns I knew right away that it was a demon because I could feel the evil aura around it and I could see the evil looking smirk plastered on its face…. then all of a sudden the mist shaped and molded into a boy about my age. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke.**

**"Miss, why are you in these woods? They are very dangerous and you shouldn't be here." He said with a mystery filled voice. I could feel my heart pang with what felt like excitement. I felt my face heat up. Was I in love? Why is he blushing also? I then found courage somehow to speak up and say…**

**"Um w-why are you all red? Are you sick?" I say as I lay my hand on his forehead. As I do this he turns an even darker shade of red.**

**"Well you don't feel like you have a fever…if you're not sick then you're…blushing... "I say with wide eyes.**

**"I-I-I'm not b-b-b-blushing!" He says with a stutter.**

**"Oh... okay I was going to tell you something but, never mind now…" I said with a sad smile. I was hoping to tell him that I think I'm in love with him…I guess now I can't say it.**

**"I want to know though…" He said which caused me to smile a sweet, shocked smile.**

**"W-Well I wanted to tell you that….I-I think I have fallen in love with you!" I said with a hot face and my eyes squeezed shut. I could tell he was shocked and blushing without even looking. At that moment I could feel soft lips on mine. My eyes snapped open to see the boy on top of me. I turned completely red not from anger but from embarrassment. Once we parted I smiled and hugged him tightly and he said …..**

**"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." As he kissed me softly once again. I really am in love. I smiled at the thought that I fell in love with a demon.**

**"I can't believe I fell in love with a demon…" I said in a loving whisper," but I still love you." **

**"H-how did you know I was a demon?" He said in complete shock.**

**"Well I can see the aura around you but, now it is starting to turn from a dark purple to a golden white. It is very beautiful. Your aura is just beautiful either way just like you are with your beautiful raven hair and your piercing red eyes…" I whispered in his ear.**

**"By the way can I get your name? You never told me….My name is Lucy…and your name is..?" I whispered in his ear seductively.**

**"Gray….I like it very much I guess that makes us soul mates or something, right?" he said lovingly. **

**"Yeah...we are...I love you Gray...!" I said lovingly.**

**"I have an idea and I think you will like it very much...Why don't I come to your school... I mean if you want me-"**

**"Of course I would want you to! That would be so wonderful!" I said as I kissed him. " But...you can't let anyone find out you are a demon just as I can't let anyone find out I'm a witch..."I warned sternly.**

**"Ok I'll see you Monday that is when school starts and classes start at 7:15 am. I love you Gray see you tomorrow." I kissed him and went on to my hell training.**


	3. New School

**Chapter 3**

**" Lucy...Lucy!"a voice spoke to me. I opened my eyes to see Gray on top of me trying to wake me up apparently.**

**"Time for school! Come on let's get moving or we'll be late!" He said with an excited grin. I just laughed.**

**"Ok Ok I'm getting dressed now so can you please leave the room." I said still laughing.**

**~TIME SKIP~**

**"Let's go! Gray, are you ready for your first day of school? I hope we're in the same class. That would be so wonderful!" I ranted on and on until we reached the school. **

**"Well we're here! Isn't it awesome?" I asked excitedly and led him to the principal's office so he could enroll.**

**~TIME SKIP~**

**"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would. So it turns out you really will be in my class! Yay! Let's get to class now. Come on Gray!" As we walked through the hallways I could hear the comments of the other girls and boys...I don't think Gray likes the comment the boys are saying about me 'cause I can feel the menacing aura beside me, so I whispered in his ear:**

**"Don't worry you're the only one I love." That was enough to calm him down.**

**"Here we are...my classroom! Let me introduce you to my classmates..." And so I walked into the room just to be attacked by questions non-stop.**

**"Is he single? Who is he? Why is he with you?" was all I heard, so I answered **

**"No, He's my boyfriend, because I brought him here! Ok no more Q & A." I yelled as I sat down in my desk. I could tell he was blushing at me calling him my boyfriend. I mean I'm kind of embarrassed that I actually have a boyfriend now. I can feel my face heating up by the second.**

**"Hey, Hestia are you ok princess? You aren't sick are you? Oh...you were thinking about me weren't you?" He said with a sly smile. I turned as red as a ripe tomato when he said that.**

**"N-n-n-no that's not-"Before I could finish my sentence I felt lips on mine. I opened my eyes...Gray was kissing me in front of the whole entire class. My whole face was red.**

**"D-Did you just do what I think you did?**

**"Yes I did and you seemed to like it very much 'cause you're still blushing majorly." He whispered in my ear lovingly. The last thing out of my mouth was an utter 'kya'. My day just went from great to embarrassing in just twenty minutes.**

**"Ok people if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with my boyfriend." I said with a blush still evident on my face. Gray just whined as I literally dragged him out of the room. Once out of the room all you could here was the sound of inaudible yelling and crashing.**

**"What the hell were you thinking doing that in front of the whole class?" I screeched then smacked him upside the head. I turned to go back into the class and saw the girls eves dropping on our conversation though…you could heard the whole thing from down the hall .I just giggled at the girls as they fell on the floor and scrambled for their seats. I guess I was quite the example now and they were talking about how to spread the rumor even though it wasn't a rumor but, the truth. I can't wait to get home though so I can have some alone time with Acanthus.**

**"I love you so much Gray" I said as I clung to him lovingly.**

**~TIME SKIP~**

**"Gah! I'm so exhausted Gray. School is so stupid I can't take it anymore….I don't want to go there anymore." I whimpered with tears in my eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek. **

**"If you don't like the humans anymore then…you can come back with me to the demon world! I-I want to be with you forever and if that is going to happen I must make you my mate and you must become a demon like me…so please say yes and we'll be really happy or at least I wi-" I cut him off as my lips crashed against his passionately.**

**"Of course I will…Acanthus promise me you will never doubt my love for you ever again?" I said in a loving yet worried voice.**

* * *

SRRY BUT THATS IT FOR NOW MY GRACIOUS READERS LUV YALL AND ILL UPDATE MORE AFTER SCHOOL TODAY SO JUST WAIT A BIT MORE (/^.^)/ THNX FOR YOUR REVIEWS I AM VERY MOTAVATED BY THEM SO PLZ REVIEW MORE

v


End file.
